Dynamite Disaster
by bee-me
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Felix and Tamora realize that there is a problem arising. Can they stop it in time or will it be Game Over for the newlyweds? *CHAPTER(S) 2 AND 13 ARE RATED 'M'*
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This story is a fun one so hopefully you guys won't be disappointed. Once again this is a Hero's Cuties Fic so there will most likely be a _LOT_ of romance. I also think that I might add an 'M' rated chapter because this _does_ take place during Felix and Tamora's honeymoon. And now... (Unnecessary Drum Roll) Here is Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

The wedding was absolutely _amazing_. Everything went exactly as planned with zero mistakes. And the best part about the ceremony was that there were no Cy-Bugs whatsoever. Felix and Tamora were finally married and to them, that was all that mattered. Once they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, it was absolutely and utterly magical.

Felix tossed his black hat carelessly behind him and grabbed Tamora's hand in his own. He then pulled her to him; catching Tamora in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

After the ceremony came the reception and that was probably the most fun they both had all day. The reception was held in Vanellope's castle which was obviously located in Sugar Rush. Reason being that her castle was big enough to hold every character in Litwak's arcade.

Felix and Tamora had spent a good part of their special evening together. Mostly exchanging loving gazes and sweet kisses with each other. And then came that special time in the reception where the bride and groom shared their first dance together. They didn't care that they looked a bit silly. It was as if they had shielded any and all existence of anyone that was around them out; only able to focus on the other for the time being.

Vanellope had made the wedding cake which was vanilla with white frosting. Both Felix and Tamora loved the flavor vanilla so that made it even more easy to decide what the cake would be.

Once the reception was over, everyone went back to their respective games leaving Felix and Tamora to also retreat back to Fix-It Felix Jr. where their house was.

"Well, that was interesting." Felix said as he slid his black jacket off and sat on the edge of the bed. Tamora walked over to him and sat down to the right of him. "I don't know about you... but I actually had a lot of fun."

Felix chuckled and took Tamora's hand in his still gloved one. "I love you."

Tamora leaned down and kissed Felix tenderly. "I love you too."

When they separated, Tamora scooted up towards the very end of the bed. "Can you help me get out of this thing Fix-It?" She smiled when Felix crawled behind her and grabbed the zipper to her dress; pulling it down the length of the dress. Tamora stood up and shimmied out of the white dress and kicked off her white heels.

Turning around to look at her adorable husband, Tamora smirked when she saw Felix's face stained with honeglows as a huge grin spread across his face. Tamora was only dressed in a lacy strapless black bra with matching panties. She raised an eyebrow and strode back over to Felix. "I'm guessing that you see something you like?" She asked teasingly.

Felix grabbed Tamora by her waist once she was within reach and pulled her back onto the bed into a sitting position.

"Yes ma'am. She's the most beautiful gal in the whole entire arcade and I think that I couldn't love her anymore than I already do." He whispered into her ear.

Tamora giggled and kissed Felix again. While doing so, she started to unbutton his white shirt and untie his bow tie.

Tonight was gonna be _fun_.

* * *

The next few days were spent on finding out when to have the honeymoon. They had already decided on where to have the honeymoon. They would have it in a secluded area of Sugar Rush that Vanellope only gave the Fix-It's, Ralph and herself access to. It was sort of like a mansion that was specially made for the core four. The location and scenery is very beautiful. The only difference that the place has from the rest of Sugar Rush was it was essentially the only area that didn't have all that much candy surrounding it and the sky changed from daytime to nighttime.

Felix and Tamora were very pleased to hear that Mr. Litwak was going on vacation and wouldn't be back for a full three days.

"Are you excited?" Felix asked Tamora as he took a spot next to his wife on their bed. Tamora smiled at Felix. He may not have known it but sometimes, he was _way_ to cute for his own good. Tamora pushed his hat over his eyes and put an arm around his shoulder. "Yes Felix, I am very excited. Now will you please stop asking that?"

Felix put his head down sadly and sighed gaining the attention of his wife. "Oh come on short-stack, don't be like that. Please?" Tamora tightened her grip on her tiny husband earning her a cute little laugh. Felix wrapped both of his small arms around her middle and squeezed her while nuzzling his face into her side. "I love you Tammy Jean."

Tamora heard Felix's muffled voice and laughed. She took his hat of of his neatly parted brown hair and kissed her small handyman's head. "Aw, I love you too pint-size."

Once the couple left for Sugar Rush and arrived at their main destination, they got settled in and drifted towards the bedroom were they both knew that was the place they were going to be spending the most time at.

At that moment, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong... or so they thought...

* * *

**How do you guys like the story so far? I need to know weather or not to add an 'M' rated chapter. That is for you guys to decide so either leave a review or PM me for opinions/ideas. And don't worry, it gets better... _I_ _hope_. THANKS FOR READIN'! Oh, next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup awesome people! Okay, I decided to make this chapter rated 'M' so be prepared. Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay, enough with the sappy stuff, you'll get enough of that in this chapter ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 2: Night One**

Felix and Tamora had only arrived not even an hour ago and they had already made their way to the bedroom. Once they entered the room, Tamora had told Felix that she was going to change into something more 'comfortable'. Felix had noticed the seductiveness in his wife's voice which made his jeans start to bulge. Tamora only laughed and walked into one of the other rooms. He did the same only he stayed in the room and took off everything besides his boxers.

While she was gone, Felix decided to use this opportunity to think. But he wasn't thinking of work or friends. Oh-ho no. He was thinking of the one thing that meant everything to him. And that was Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It. Felix was more than ecstatic that Tamora took his name. And virginity.

It was funny how they've only been married for not even a week and they already had had sex at least ten or eleven times. Felix remembered their wedding night. How Tamora pushed him onto the sheets and kissed him heatedly on the lips. She practically ripped his black dress pants off bringing his boxers right along with them.

"Felix..."

Tamora's seductive voice snapped Felix out of his little daydream. Looking towards the door of the bedroom, Felix's mouth went agape and his blue eyes widened. Their stood his blonde beauty of a wife with one hip cocked and one hand resting on the door frame. She was dressed in a small black robe that was already half undid at the top.

Felix almost fell right off the side of the bed when he saw Tamora. Beautiful didn't even come close to how Tamora looked. He couldn't even use the word sexy. How could he when he couldn't even form words.

Chuckling to herself, Tamora slowly strode over to Felix and grabbed the back of his head dragging his face towards hers. When their faces meet so did their lips in perfect unison. Putting some distance in between them, Tamora pulled away only to slide her tongue into Felix's mouth.

When the two reluctantly separated, Tamora ran both of her hands down his chest; firmly wrapping both arms around Felix's waist. "Mmm that was fast..." Felix muttered when his eyes caught with Tamora's. She shrugged a little and constricted her arms even tighter around Felix. "I didn't want to keep you waiting to long."

Felix smirked at that comment hoping that this gave him the opportunity to joke around. "Well ma'am, I'm not tryin' to be rude or anything. But I think that six minutes is a bit _to_ long for me."

Tamora arched her eyebrow and started to pull away from Felix. "Well then, maybe you can wait another six minutes. Or hours. Or weeks. Or mo-"

Her sentence was cut off when Felix rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists which effectively made Tamora fly forward and crash into Felix's lips. He smirked into the kiss and deepened it by tilting his head. This time Tamora was the one to moan this time. And Felix's wondering hands left her a moaning mess.

Felix really didn't know where all of this courage was coming from but did he really care? Pft... No! All he cared about was pleasing Tamora. And judging by the way he undid the knot on his wife's robe having it fall onto the floor leaving her in literally nothing, well, let's just say that he achieved his main goal.

The way Tamora's silver blue eyes searched Felix's blue ones was enough to make him explode. The way she, once again, shoved him onto the sheets and kissed down his neck made him feel like they were the only two people in existence. Like nothing else mattered. That's how it was supposed to be anyway... right?

Tamora gasped when Felix brushed his hands against her breasts. Not just once, twice. Then three times... then four. She was already shivering like mad. This really didn't help all that. But it felt to good to make Felix stop. So instead, she just arched her back and moaned. Felix smiled and leaned forward. "You seem to be having fun Tammy."

Looking down at her husband, Tamora fake glared at him and dove her mouth right down onto Felix's. Felix then moved his hands from his wife's breasts and slid them down he amazing body; stopping when he reached her hips.

Now it was Felix's turn to gasp when Tamora rolled her hips and bucked against him. Felix arched his back; eyes half lidded and fluttering. Tamora bent down to whisper into his ear. "You seem to be having fun Fix-It." She mockingly said forcing a low groan out of Felix. He slipped put of his boxers and bucked against Tamora making his want very known.

Tamora smirked and lowered herself on top of Felix. They both wound up gasping at the feeling. After the initial shock wears off, Felix started to move. Tamora catching on and soon the both shared the same rhythm of movement. The two practically copied the other with similar moans and groans. It felt amazing when one would purposefully slow down or speed up the pace.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Tamora took in a sharp breath. Felix looked up at her with wide eyes and grabbed both sides of Tamora's face. "You ready?" He asked; voice barely audible. Tamora only nodded and ran her fingers through Felix's hair. "I can fix-it..."

At that moment Tamora had realized that her climax was building up rather quickly. Felix noticed this and started to move faster. He somehow hit his climax first which meant that Tamora's wasn't to far behind. He was right.

They both gasped and called the other ones name out as they rode out the breathtaking moment together.

Not to soon afterwards, Tamora rolled over next to Felix and wrapped him up in a warm embrace. Once Felix caught his breath, he looked up at Tamora and kissed the bottom of her chin. "I love you my Tammy Jean." He mumbled lovingly into her skin.

Tamora nuzzled Felix's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Felix."

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked it. Remember to review/ PM me for opinions/ideas. Or you could just tell me how I did. Next chapter should be up relatively soon. THANKS FOR READIN'! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites. And here is chapter 3. It's sorta short but I hope you guys like it :) OH! I might add more 'M' rated chapters later on in the story. But for now, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 3: The Trouble Begins**

Felix had woken up the next morning to find that Tamora was still sound asleep. This made him smile. Felix loved to watch Tamora the mornings that he got up first. He would always take in every inch of beauty on her features like her amazing blonde hair that covered one eye. One of two beautiful silvery blue eyes. The softness of her skin and one detailed feature that he had yet to mention to her. Her freckles.

Yes Felix was a very _very_ lucky person indeed.

So that's how he would spend his early mornings. Watching his amazingly beautiful wife sleep peacefully. Though not to long after he'd wake up Tamora would also wake.

"Mornin' honeyglow..." Tamora mumbled as she wrapped two arms around Felix and pulled him closer. Felix's smile grew even wider at his special little nickname. Sure he liked his other nicknames that Tamora had given him like pint-size or short-stack, but honeyglow was his absolute favorite one.

Felix scooted closer to Tamora and gave her a small, yet very sweet, kiss on the lips. "Mornin' Tammy..."

Tamora finally opened her eyes and glanced at her husband. Mod he was so adorable. His usually neatly parted brown hair was now messily covering his face just a little; still soft though. His cute grin and honeyglow ridden cheeks blended perfectly together with his bright blue eyes. To Tamora, Felix was just way to adorable to stand.

"So pint-size, what'd you have in mind for today?" Tamora asked her grinning husband. Felix sat up slightly and rested his head in his hand as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Hmm... How 'bout we just stay in bed..." He leaned in close to whisper in Tamora's ear. "_All day...__"_ Felix ran a bare hand up Tamora's arm making the sergeant shiver with want.

Scooping the small handyman up into her arms, Tamora pinned Felix underneath her body. Just as they started a very heated make out session, the couple heard something crash outside making Tamora tense and jump out of bed. She ran to her suitcase and quickly threw on the first outfit that she found which consisted of a dark blue tank top and dark gray sweat pants. She then slid her boots on and grabbed the small pistol from Felix's suitcase.

"Tammy... do you want me to come with you?"

Tamora only shook her head and took a quick glance at her husband. "Negatory, soldier. Can't risk you gettin' hurt. Not on our honeymoon. I'll be right back." Giving Felix a quick kiss on the nose left the bedroom.

She swiftly made her way outside and looked around; eyes thoroughly scanning the area. Tamora arched an eyebrow when she heard a stray candy cane branch snap. "Alright! I'll give whoever's out here exactly _10 seconds_ to show yourself or ELSE!"

Her surroundings suddenly got quiet... _t__o quiet_.

Felix had gotten dressed just in case he needed to help Tamora. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed as a wave of worry washed over him. Tamora had already been gone for more than ten minutes. What if something happened? Is she okay? What if she's hurt? What if-

_BOOOOM!_

Felix instantly froze. _Oh no..._

* * *

**Cliff hanger... DUN DUN DUNNNN... **_  
_

**Remember to leave a review and or PM me for your guys's opinions/ideas on this story or future stories. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN! I give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**To LTA: I DID NOT KILL TAMORA SO DON'T WORRY! Lol, if I killed Tamora then this story would really suck _bad_. **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and keep em' comin'! And now here's chapter 4!**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 4: MILLIE**

_BOOOOM!_

Felix instantly froze. _Oh no..._

He jumped from the bed onto the floor and bolted down the staircase and out the front door. Felix frantically searched for his wife but she was nowhere in sight. "Tammy? Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Stepping further outside, Felix gulped in worry. Just then something came straight at him. He yelled in surprise when he was both tackled and pinned to the ground. Felix hesitated before opening one eye to look at what, and or _who_ had him pinned to the ground.

"FIX-IT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE! GO _NOW_!"

Felix didn't listen though. Instead, he let His blue eyes drift from his wife to the object that shown directly behind her. "Oh my _land_..."

Tamora followed Felix's line of sight which went over her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head and finally saw what Felix had been gawking at. Her eyes were almost as wide as Felix's at that moment. "What _is_ THAT!?" Felix asked incredulously. Tamora stood to her full height and turned to face the bright light that was behind her.

"I don't know... but I'm gonna find out." Tamora then proceeded towards the flashing light. Felix's eyes widened as the worry sunk back into his thoughts. "TAMMY! _NO!_"

Too late.

Once Tamora walked into the mysterious orb, she disappeared. Felix had two options. 1) He'd go and find someone to get Tamora which would make him look like a coward. Or 2) He'd go find his wife himself.

"Tammy Jean, the things I'd do for you..." He grunted before following his wife into the orb. Not even a second went by when suddenly he was thrust into the air and through a whole in what looked like an all black ceiling. The next thing he knew he hit the ground with an audible _THUD_. "Ow..." He groaned as he rubbed a sore spot on his head.

When Felix got back onto his feet, he instantly remembered that Tamora was also here. He scanned the area; looking for any signs of his wife but found none. "Tammy?" He called out. Felix's voice was very blatantly coated with a mixture of both fear and worry for his wife. Not for long though. That being because Tamora had saw her tiny husband crash into the ground.

"Fix-It! What do you think your DOING!?" She barked. Felix shrunk a little at the harshness in Tamora's voice. Of course he knew that Tamora was the roughest, no-nonsense sergeant in the arcade. But it still took him by surprise when she would get angry and or upset over particular reasons. Even involving Felix himself. Not all the time obviously.

Sighing, Felix turned around to see a very enraged Tamora inching closer to him. "Tammy... I-I didn't want you to go alone... so, I followed you."

This made Tamora's anger decrease tenfold. She should have known that her husband wouldn't let her go alone. Even if she wasn't alone Felix most likely _still_ would've followed her.

Tamora bent down to be level with Felix and tipped the bill of his hat so it would slightly blur his line of vision. "Felix..." She started; voice very soft at the moment. "You know that I would've been _fine_ going alone. You didn't need to come, but... it was very sweet that you didn't want me to go alone."

Felix's honeyglows brightened twice as much when Tamora planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Tamora smiled and kissed Felix's nose before standing to her full height once more. "Now... let's find out where we are and what we're doin' her because I'm not going back 'till I find out."

"Tammy! LOOK" Felix exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of another light. Though this one was a bluish purple shade. Tamora nodded and motioned for Felix to follow behind her. "Stay close, Fix-It. You never know what might ju-"

"BOO!"

The Fix-It's shot back in surprise and fell into a small cluster on the ground. Felix's head shot upwards as he helped Tamora off the ground in hope's of finding who, or _what_, jumped out at them. "WHO'S THERE?" Tamora demanded. The mysterious object just giggled and ran behind them. Both Felix and Tamora turned around but saw nothing. "I said WHO'S. THERE!?"

The object crept up from behind the to and jumped at them. "SURPRISE!"

"AH!" Felix yelped and shot back a good few feet. Tamora grabbed what looked like a small girl by the back of her black flannel and hoisted her up so that the two were face to face. "All right, _girly_. Who are you?" She demanded like before. The girl giggled and glitched out of Tamora's hold.

"Hello, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It and Fix-It Felix Jr. from the games named Hero's Duty and Fix-It Felix Jr.. My names MILLIE!"

Tamora raised an eyebrow and bent down to be level with the young girl named Millie. "Uh... hi. Quick question. How do you know what game me and pint-sized over there are from?"

Millie giggled. "I know EVERY video game, video game character special moves and a whole bunch of other facts 'bout games! Like how you guys just got married and are now on your honeymoon! I'm smart."

Tamora chuckled at the young girl. Millie was actually pretty cute. She soft brown hair that was in two tiny pigtails; she had a small button nose and big, dark blue eyes; she was wearing a black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, white tanktop underneath, blue denim jeans and black converse sneakers that went right above her ankles.

"How old are you?" Tamora asked. Millie's grin never faltered once. "Seven years old! Now follow me! OH, I almost forgot. Welcome to THE INTERNET!"

Felix stood frozen in his spot. "Internet?"

Millie laughed. "Yup! Well, technically. It's really Tanner's laptop. She's thirteen but you'll find out about her later. I'll show you guys around, come ON!"

* * *

**PLOT TWIST... sort of... I know that it's kinda weird to have a seven year old in a story that already has an 'M' rated chapter *Not the only one though ;)* but, oh well. Leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have on this story. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 5: Tanner's Laptop**

Felix and Tamora followed Millie through a large tunnel that the young girl said led to the entrance of a girl named Tanner's laptop. In the short time that the Fix-It's knew the seven year old, they realized that Millie was very energetic and lively. "Welp, here we are!"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Um, miss Millie? Where exactly _are_ we?" Pointing behind her, Millie gestured to a large, gate like opening. Above the gate read 'Tanner Collins'.

"You'll like Tanner. She's _really _awesome!" Millie swiped a dark red card into a scanner and punched in a certain pin number. "Come on in!"

The doors swooshed open and Millie stepped inside; Felix and Tamora not to far behind. As soon as the three stepped inside the newlyweds gawked in amazement at the scenery. The background picture to what Tamora, being from a newer game, assumed to be the desktop had light blue and black stripes.

Looking beyond the screen the two noticed that they were in some type of room. "This, my friends, is Tanner's bedroom! Awesome, right?"

Felix seemed more amazed then Tamora but that was only because he was from an older era of gaming. "Wow, girl certainly likes black and blue..." Tamora said while turning to look down at Millie who scoffed. "Psh... the only reason why Tanner is so obsessed with with those colors is because she's obsessed with her boyfriend Max."

"Who's Max?" Tamora asked.

Just then two teenagers walked into the room. Millie gasped and pulled both Tamora and Felix down under the toolbar. "What was that for?" Felix asked while rubbing his wrists. Millie put a finger up to her lips and motioned for them to be quiet. Suddenly they heard two voices speak.

"Oh come on Tan, she didn't _mean _it."

"Like _hell_ that-that _whore_ didn't!"

"Tanner Collins! Language! I thought you were raised better than that."

"Please Max, You've known me since we were born."

Tamora looked confused and glanced at Millie who covered her mouth and giggled. Smiling a little, Tamora listened closer to the conversation between what she guessed to be Tanner and Max talking. She figured out that Tanner had the more aggressive tone while Max had the more southern charm which colored his voice perfectly.

"Tan?" Max asked sweetly. Tanner plopped down on her bed and hugged her boyfriend. "What, mister goody two shoes." This made Max chuckle and kiss her cheek. "I love you."

Tanner tackled him onto the bed and kissed him. "Love you to, Maxy."

Millie sighed dreamily and popped her head out from the toolbar. "Aren't they just _perfect_ together?" Both Tamora and Felix smiled at each other then turned their attention back towards Millie. "Yeah..." Felix trailed off. Tamora tipped his hat over his blue eyes making Felix blush brightly. Millie giggled and waited for Tanner and Max to go downstairs to eat dinner.

"You guys can follow me."

The couple got up and linked their hands together. Felix chuckled at the young girls enthusiasm. But their was one fatal flaw to Millie. She glitched.

Felix's head cocked to the side a bit in curiosity. "Hey Millie. Why are you glitchin'?" He asked. Millie's breathing sharpened the slightest bit before she shrugged it off and answered Felix. "Born with it I guess. Not like Vanellope Von Schweetz; President of Sugar Rush."

Tamora gave Felix a worried glance which he returned tenfold. Millie broke the silence. "Well, here's my home! I know it's not the best, but, it's somethin'... right?"

Felix chuckled. "It's nice. I like it."

They entered a small house that was actually huge on the inside. "Wow... this is nice, girly." Tamora complimented. Millie chuckled and ribbed the back of her small head sheepishly. "Yeah... I was designed to be pretty high-tech but old fashioned at the same time. Great, right?"

Tamora ruffled the young girls hair and walked further into the living room. "Hey, how come there's no pictures of you or any kind of family here?"

Once again, Millie's breathing was cut short. "I.. I don't really know, to tell the truth." A stray tear fell from the seven year old's face. Felix saw this and quickly walked over to her. She was only but a few inches smaller than Felix so it wasn't that hard to bend down to be face level with the young girl. "Look at me..." He said softly. Millie did as he was told and looked up at him. Felix wiped a stray tear from Millie's cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"It's okay. Most of us have programmed back stories so we don't know our real families. Don't beat yourself up, alright?"

Millie smiled and nodded her small head. "Okay." She said barely above a smirked and rolled her eyes. "Alright, enough with the sappiness. So Mil, how about you show us where everything is, hmm?"

Millie smiled and nodded; pigtails bouncing with each ecstatic movement. Felix and Tamora both laughed and followed the young girl out of the house.

A few minutes later, Millie had brought them to the documents. "You'll love these!" With a simple push of a button one file that was labeled 'ME AND MAXY 3' and opened it. The first picture was of Tanner and Max holding hands in the park.

Awkward...

Tanner was a little on the taller side and she had kind of short blonde hair with bangs that covered one silvery blue eye almost completely. Max was slightly shorter than Tanner and had neatly parted, but not to dark, brown hair that was perfectly side swept across his head. He also had deep blue eyes.

That's strange. If you looked close enough you could have sworn that they looked _just _like-

"OH! This is my FAVORITE one!" Millie exclaimed as she clicked on a picture that had both Tanner and Max kissing on the beach right near the water. Tamora crinkled her nose a little only to find out that Felix had a dreamy grin plastered on his face. "They really are perfect together."

Millie nodded and closed out of the pictures. "Well, what so you guys want to see next?"

* * *

**I thank you to all who reviewed! It's really great to know that there are people who actually like my story :D Anywho... you guys can review/PM me for any opinions/requests that you have on this story. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 6: Social Networks**

After many minutes of looking through pictures, Millie pulled up a file that read **'CORE FOUR'** and opened it to show Felix and Tamora. "Who are they?" Felix asked. Millie smiled fondly and pointed to a boy who was on the larger side and had brownish red hair with brown eyes. "That's Rory! And that's his eight in a half year old sister Vanessa." Millie pointed to a much smaller girl with knee length black hair and hazel eyes.

_Now_ Tamora was starting to get suspicious.

"Oh no! I accidentally told you guys their wrong ages. Silly me. The three older looking ones are all sixteen. Sorry 'bout that!"

Felix chuckled and shrugged. "No harm done, right?" He to examined the pictures along with his already suspicious wife who wasted no time in scrolling up and down through the files in the document. When they were finished, Millie tapped the 'X' button in the top right hand corner which made all of the files close.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Millie turned to face the couple who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what else does Tanner have on here?" Tamora asked, though she was still hell bent on keeping her suspicions up to the maximum.

"Well... hmm... OH! We could go to FACEBOOK!" Millie exclaimed excitedly. Felix looked very confused. "Facebook? What's that?"

Tamora just smirked and shook her head in amusement. "Fix-It. Facebook is a social networking sight for people to communicate with friends, family, practically anyone. Well, anyone who has one."

Millie nodded her small head and gave Tamora a big grin. "WOW! How do you know about social networking sights?" Before Tamora could answer Millie started to talk again.

"Social networking sights have many uses. Mostly to communicate with other people through video chat's, games, messengers and many other resources. Social networks include Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, ect. and can also be downloaded or already installed into a computer and or device including Skype and other downloadable messengers."

Felix shot Tamora a look that clearly stated that he didn't know how the young girl knew all of this stuff. But, once again, before either one could speak and or ask Millie a question, she spoke up.

"COME ON, GUYS!"

The couple shrugged it off once more and followed the seven year old.

The three made their way back to the desktop and made sure that Tanner nor Max was in the room. Seeing that the coast was clear, Millie motioned for the Fix-It's to follow her to a search engine. Millie then typed in Facebook and many results came up onto the screen. "Let's see here, no. No not that one... hmm, OH! Here it is!"

Clicking on a link right below the result, a door popped up that was shaded blue and had the word Facebook over the top of it. Opening the door, Millie allowed Tamora and Felix inside first. Both instantly stopped right in their tracks and gawked at the platform.

"Cool, am I right? Or am I super DUPER right?"

Tamora looked down at the young girl who went right to work on cracking a certain code to unlock the password. Once the password was unlocked, Millie showed them inside and locked the code up again.

Starting to get a bit bored, the three decided to check out the other places on the internet. The went all the way from Tumblr. to YouTube, which in Felix and Tamora's opinion was the best place yet. But the fun was short lived because right as they were about to log onto another website, Tanner came back into the room holding a bunch of sodas, popcorn, chips and candy.

"Alright Maxy," Tanner started. "What do you want to do first?"

Max sat there for a moment; seeming to be in a deep thought. "How about you plug in the N64 and we can play Super Smash Bros.?" He then grabbed one of the sodas and opened it, handing it over to his girlfriend who happily took it from his hands. "Thanks bite-size." Tanner kissed his cheek and handed him a controller.

"Get ready to get your cute little ass beat, Max." Tanner said competitively as she grabbed a remote off of her nightstand and switched the lights off for affect.

Max rolled his eyes. "Babe, you know it's just a game."

They selected their normal characters which consisted of Tanner being Kirby and Max being Link. "Why do you always choose Kirby?" He asked right before the round started. Tanner scoffed haughtily and shoved her boyfriend. "He is the _best_ character on here. And besides, he's better then that gay little elf you call _Link._

Tanner then clicked a button which made Kirby's sword swing out at Link. "Please Tan, you love the Legend of Zelda." Glaring at Max, Tanner clicked pause and got closer to him. "So...?"

Max gulped and shut his eyes tight as he prepared to get hit by his girlfriend; which he secretly hoped for deep down inside. Instead, he tasted Tanner's lips as her tongue explored his mouth. Unknown to Max, Tanner had clicked un-pause and killed Link in one shot meaning that she won the game. Max opened his eyes and looked at the screen. The announcer had said that Kirby had won but all Max did was shut his eyes once more and deepen the kiss with Tanner but tilting his head and grabbing the back of hers; pulling Tanner even closer.

Tamora witnessed the strong displays of affections between the two teens and looked over at Felix who had somehow started a conversation with Millie on other websites and networks. The two looked over at Tamora and saw a look of something on her face. Millie didn't know what it was at first but Felix sure did.

Suspicion.

When Millie realized what the look on the sergeants face was, she tried her hardest to change the subject and, like always, it worked. "So!" Millie said excitedly. "I want to show you guys somethin' else! It'll blow your MINDS!"

Felix smiled as Millie took his gloved hand in her tiny one. "Then show us they way, miss Millie." He said in his normally cheerful voice. Millie's grin grew wider as she dragged Felix along the path. Her glitching decreased a lot which was _very _good. Tamora just sighed inwardly and followed the seven year old who was almost to their next destination with her husband still tight in her small grip.

_'She's only seven.'_ Tamora thought to herself. _'She can't be hiding anything... can she?'_

* * *

**I really hope you guys like the story so far! And thanks to any and everyone who has Reviewed; Followed; Favorited my story! And remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas BLAH, BLAH, BLAH...THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 7: Millie's Book **

"Hey Mil?" Felix asked. Millie turned around and smiled brightly. "YUP?" Her enthusiasm made Felix's heart leap with joy. "Well sweetheart, where are you takin' us to now?"

Millie giggled and released her very tight grip on Felix's hand making sure that both he and Tamora were inside her house. "My room! That's where I keep my book!"

Tamora shot her husband a questioning glance but all Felix did was give his wife a reassuring smile and follow Millie in to her bedroom. When they entered the bedroom, Tamora noticed that there were pictures of her and Felix everywhere. Felix was equally amused and turned his attention to a certain picture that was hiding behind a poster of him and Tamora shooting Cy-Bugs.

"Hey, what's that one?"

Millie's eyes widened as she glitched over to the picture and ripped it off of the wall; shoving it into the pocket of her jeans. "NO ONES ALOUD TO SEE THAT ONE!"

The Fix-It's stared at the young girl in surprise. Millie cleared her throat after an awkward silence passed over the three. "Anyway, here's what I wanted to show you guys!" She pulled out a thick black book that was titled 'Digital Functions' from under her bed and flipped to a page towards the middle of the book. "Come here you two!"

Felix chuckled and walked over to Millie. Tamora gave him a small smile before doing the same. "Alright! Here is what I wanted to show you! LOOK!"

The couple's eyes widened as they saw their pictures covering two full pages of the book. Millie giggled and glitched a little right as she started to talk.

"S-sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It. Programmed age is twenty six but her game console, Hero's Duty, is only two months old. Her backstory consists of being in love with Dr. Brad Scott. On her wedding day, Dr. Scott got eaten by a stray Cy-Bug and was shot by Tamora Calhoun. One week after she was plugged in she met her current husband, Fix-It Felix Jr. by chance and both fell in love."

Tamora nodded for the girl to go on.

"Fix-It Felix Jr.. Programmed age is twenty eight but his game console, Fix-It Felix Jr., is thirty years and two months old. His backstory consists of a basic life meaning that he was given his magic golden hammer by his father. On the day after the thirtieth anniversary party, he was sent to Hero's Duty to retrieve Wreck-It Ralph and wound up meeting his current wife, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It by chance."

Felix looked very impressed with the young girl and her knowledge of video games. "This is very interesting, Millie. Where did you get that book?"

Millie glitched and froze in her spot. Suddenly she was hit with a random memory from her programmed past.

_"Millie, what ever you do, do NOT get rid of this book! Do you understand me?" _

_Millie only nodded and took the heavy book into her hands as she watched the man pull a piece of paper out of his right pocket. "Open the book." The man said. Millie did as she was told and watched as the man shoved the book right into her chest and kissed her forehead. "I love you... now go..." _

_All Millie did was blink tears from her eyes. "B-but-" She glitched. "I said GO MILLIE!"_

"I-" Millie breathed in a sharp breath and shook her small head. "I don't remember." She knew lying was wrong, but she couldn't show her weakness. Not in front of them. Not in front of _anyone_.

"Oh well!" She tried to sound enthusiastic like her normal self and much to her delight, she did. "Let's do somethin' else!"

Felix walked over to her and bent down to her height. "Millie, are you okay?" He worriedly asked. Millie nodded and bounced over to the doorway to her bedroom. "Well... come on!" She motioned with her arm for the both of them to follow. "Well Tammy, what do you think?" Felix asked his wife who bent down to be level with him.

She softly kissed his cheek and stood back up to her full height. "I don't know Fix-It. Let's just follow her. She's only seven so she can't be doing anything too bad. Millie's a great kid who obviously has some issues. But who doesn't, right?"

Felix agreed with Tamora and started to walk out of the seven year old's bedroom. Whatever was wrong with Millie they had to help her through it. But for the time being, they just had to do what Millie said and hopefully everything would be okay...

* * *

**Well this story is just full of surprises... kinda. But that's okay! Anyway, you know what I'm about to say and if you don't then here you go. Leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might have :P Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, means a lot! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUP PEOPLE! Okay, I just want to give a HUGE thanks to all of my readers for reading this story! Including Reviewers, Followers and Favoriters (I don't think that that's a word but oh well) for the support :D And now her is CHAPTER 8! of Dynamite Disaster.**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 8: They're Like Us **

"Hey Millie, how do you know so much about Tanner anyway?" Felix asked. A small smile tugged at Millie's lips when she heard the question. "Who do you think my programmer is? The brand of laptop's that she got allows people to create an avatar with a back story. I don't know why, but they do."

Tamora nodded. "Impressive. So she practically _made_ you. That's kinda cool."

"YUP! But my back story is sorta... well, personal. If that makes any sense at all. Which I think it does!"

"And to further answer your question, Felix," Millie continued. "I just know a lot about her. Some information got lodged into the system which I of course had to dig out. Dr. B wouldn't do it-" She gasped and covered her mouth. Felix arched a questioning eyebrow at the young girl. "Who's Dr. B?"

Looking around frantically, Millie tried to find something else to change the subject but this time Tamora didn't shrug her suspicions off. "Alright, _pipsqueak_! Start talkin' before I force the answers out of you!" She barked. Millie cringed and shrunk on the spot; glitching like crazy. The seven year old started to shake as tears formed in her eyes. Tamora instantly regretted her choice of words. She was so use to Vanellope's feisty behavior that she almost forgot that Millie had a more sweet behavior.

"Oh _no_... Millie, I didn't mean to yell at you. Come on kiddo, I'm sorry." The sergeant bent down and pulled Millie into a hug which was greatly accepted by the girl. "It's fine." Millie mumbled. She froze when another flashback came into her mind.

_Millie held on for dear life to the women as she started to be forced away from her tiny grasp. "NO!" Millie's screams echoed through the other mans ears as tears formed in the deep blue eyes of the girl. No one could save the women who meant the most to her and when she finally disappeared, all Millie could do was cry and scream the women's name._

_Nothing happened._

"No. It's not fine. I shouldn't have done that."

Millie giggled and looked Tamora in the eyes. "It is fine. I promise." She then reached for Tamora's hand and squeezed it. Lightly, Tamora squeezed back before standing up, her hand was still locked with Millie's.

"Come on, I'll tell you guys some stories 'bout Tanner."

The Fix-It's followed Millie back into her house and walked into the living room where Felix sat on the smaller couch and Tamora sat on the bigger one. She set Millie in her lap and encircled both of her arms around the seven year old middle.

Millie got comfortable and looked up at Tamora.

"I know that both of you are kinda suspicious as to why are Tanner and her friends so similar to you guys. The reason is that she is literally _obsessed_ with the three games that you guys come from. And it was just a happy accident that they all met. Tanner and Max had already known each other ever since they were born. When Max and Tanner started middle school, they met Rory. He got bullied a lot and he envied the fact that Max hogged all of the attention so he... _confronted_ Max about this. That was when Max and him became best friends and with them bein' best friends, Tanner joined them. She has also been dating Max ever since they were five."

Tamora chuckled and nodded her head for the tiny brunette to go on.

"Rory also has a little sister named Vanessa. She was born when Rory was only eight. She was two when Rory met Tanner and Max so that made it easier for her to gain the bond that the other three had. But she was bullied by other kids because she has a disorder where she shakes a lot. When Vanessa told Tanner about it, well, let's just say that the days that followed, no one bullied Vanessa again. But, like I said before, it was just a happy accident."

Felix seemed intrigued by the story so much that he leaned forward like a little kid hearing a bedtime story for the first time. "Wow... they are a lot like us..." He trailed off in wonder as he looked out of the window and the screen only to see the competitive love going on between Tanner and Max. The two sixteen year old's were kissing and competing against each other in such a way that you'd think the had been married forever.

"Mmm... Tanner..." Max trailed off as his girlfriend left a trail of kisses down his neck. She giggled and stood from her bed, walking over to the computer. "I don't think that we'll need this on anymore tonight."

She pushed the power button and watched as the screen went blank.

"What just happened?" Felix asked before flushing in embarrassment at what he realized the two teens were about to do. "B-but... their just-just KIDS!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Millie rolled her eyes. "_No_! They are teenagers. And besides, they do that all the time."

Tamora snorted. "All the _time_?" She then busted out into a fit of laughter which only increased when she saw the look on Felix's face. Shock didn't even _begin_ to describe what he felt. "_WHY!?_"

Millie giggled and shook her head. "They live together! Doi, isn't it obvious?" She then got serious. "Both of their parents died. Max's in a car accident and both of Tanner's parents committed suicide. It's a real shame. But the other's live here also. Rory and Vanessa were left at an orphanage but they were adopted by Max's parents before they died. So now they all live together."

Tamora sighed and nestled her head into Millie's brown hair which was still up in two perfect pigtails. "You really shouldn't know all of this." She stated sadly. Millie looked up at her and kissed her cheek, making the usually tough as nails sergeant smile warmly. "I've been through worse. Really. My back story is _almost _just as bad."

Tamora kissed the top of Millie's head and held her closer. "Welcome to the club, kiddo."

* * *

**You know, I think that I should write an 'M' rated chapter for Tanner and Max!**** If you guys want me to then I will.**** Even if you don't, I most likely will still write one :P ****And keep reading because this Dr. B guy I mentioned earlier will become a pretty important character in the story. Like always, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might and or _do_ have about this story. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI GUYS! I really want to get to the climax of this story so I might have to postpone some of the 'M' rated chapters. Even though this one will finally revile what has been going on with Millie (and yes, I finally decided to speed this up a little) there _will _be more 'M' rated chapters. So I hope you guys like this one :D**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 9: Millie's Broken Back Story (part 1)**

The three stayed in Millie's living room for a while and just talked about simple things. Millie had explained a lot of things about the similarities and differences of Older and Newer arcade cabinets. Not only that, but she also explained how newer systems work in homes and outside of homes like laptops and portable gaming devices.

The way Millie would explain something was very amusing, yet still very cute. She would use little hand gestures and signals to explain something. Or even use sound to emphasize how big or small something was. Not even Tamora could deny that the seven year old was adorable in every single way possible.

"And then, it went BOOOOOM!" Millie made a huge explosion noise with the help of her hands and stood on Tamora's legs only to emphasize her point.

Felix laughed right along with Tamora at Millie's little show. Millie giggled when Tamora pulled her back down to sit on her lap. "Alright kiddo, I think you made your point."

Millie playfully pouted and huffed while crossing her arms. Tamora stared at the young girl for a moment before copying her. Millie tried to surpress a giggle when she saw Tamora doing what she had did.

"Did I really look like that?" Millie asked as she grabbed Tamora's arms and unfolded them. Tamora chuckled and nodded. "Yup, you did."

Felix smiled fondly at the two. They were perfect when they were together. And then he remembered a question that he had asked Millie earlier that she still hadn't answered. "Hey Mil. You never answered my question before. Who is Dr. B?" He asked. Millie suddenly lost her warm smile and replaced it with a sour scowl.

She shimmied off of Tamora's lap and looked at the two. "I'll show you. Come on." All enthusiasm that had bubbled up in the girls spirit was gone. Just the very thought of that-that _beast_ named Dr. B was enough to make her lose any trace of happiness that was left in her small body; replacing it with bitterness and cold thought's.

They walked outside and saw that the screen was still turned off. Felix just barley glanced at it and shook his head before following Tamora and Millie. While Millie was punching in some more 'secret codes', Tamora had taken this opportunity to talk with her husband.

"You okay Fix-It?" She asked. Felix grabbed her hand and tugged on it. When he did this, Tamora knew exactly what he wanted and that was for her to be face level with him. So she complied with his wishes and bent down to his height.

Felix rubbed Tamora's knuckles with his thumb and looked her in the eyes. His other hand came up to rest on her cheek. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked. Tamora leaned into his touch and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. How 'bout you?" Leaning in to touch their foreheads together, Felix kissed her on the lips and brushed some of Tamora's blonde hair out of her face. "'M fine Tammy. I love you."

"Love you to."

They shared one more kiss before they had to enter a large building with Millie. "Well, here we are. This is as hood as it gets so if I were you I'd keep some pretty low expectat-"

Something swept Millie off of the floor and into the wall. "MILLIE!" The Fix-It's screamed. Millie let out a cry of pain as a claw ripped right through her body. Luckily, she was able to glitch out of the way just in time. Tamora and Felix let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Suddenly, a strong male voice boomed off of the walls and into the center of the gray walled room.

"Mildred? Oh, how nice to see you!" The voice echoed loudly and made Millie shiver. She then turned red with fury. "My names _Millie_! **M.I.L.L.I.E!** No one calls me _Mildred_ anymore!"

There was a huge shadow that appeared on the walls as smoke burst out of the recently opened door. "I will call you what I may please!"

Millie cringed when the man finally showed himself. Tamora was the most shocked out of them all. Dr. B was only but a nickname that Millie had given the man; refusing to say his full name.

Dr. Brad Scott.

Of course Felix knew what he looked like. When Tamora had agreed to show him her full back story when they first got married merely two weeks before all of this, Felix was shocked to say the least.

And now, standing right before them, was the one man who Tamora was programmed to love forever. And then to kill.

"So, I see you brought the _real _Tammy and her little, bratty husband Felix." Brad spat. Felix felt his face flush with rage at Brads previous statement. "Why did you bring them Mildred. Oh, is it because-"

"S_HUT UP!_" Millie screamed. "Don't you _DARE _tell them what YOU did in my back story!"

Brad only smirked and walked over to the poor seven year old. He kicked her in her stomach making her cough. Felix felt his blood completely turn into ice. No one was aloud to lay a hand on Millie in a way that would hurt her. "_YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!_" He screamed. Tamora had to hold Felix back. She literally had to scoop the handyman into her arms and hold on to him as tightly as she could without squeezing the life out of her husband.

Brad only grinned evilly and grabbed Millie by her hair. "Oh I'm not the one who's going to tell them. You are." His whisper was deadly. Brad ripped the picture out of Millie's pocket that she had shoved into one of her denim jean pocket only hours before and threw it towards Felix and Tamora.

Tamora bent down and grabbed the picture. She was afraid to let Felix out of her grasp because she felt that if she did, then Brad would be dead. Tamora felt her heart stop as she examined the picture. Both her and Felix looked over at the young, sobbing girl and then focused back on the picture.

"Go one, _Mildred_. Tell them the truth."

When Millie didn't respond, Brad stomped his foot right next to her head. "NOW!" He barked. Tamora felt Felix tense up.

"_OKAY I WILL!_" She screamed. She turned her head ever so slightly to face Felix and Tamora. "My back story's pretty rough. But, I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and let a few more tears fall as she started to talk. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**That was part one. Keep an eye out for part two! Leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you might have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here we go with part 2 of 3 in Millie's Broken Back Story. Just a heads up, this chapter starts out in a memory of the back story which is italicized. The present day events are in normal writing. **

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 10: Millie's Broken Back Story (part 2)**

_Millie was an energetic young thing. She loved to help people whenever she could and, even when she knew she couldn't, she still would've helped. So now, here she sat on the bench in her father's game cabinet waiting for her mother to arrive. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It. Millie was wearing one of her MANY favorite outfits which consisted of a black __flannel with white tank top, denim jeans and converse sneakers. Her hair was done up in it's usual brown pigtails that were sorta short but the seven year old didn't mind in the least._

_Seeing a bright light swoosh into her father's game, Millie's peach colored face lit up with joy. "MOMMY!" She exclaimed as Tamora landed the cruiser and hopped off. "Hey kiddo. How's my favorite little soldier doin'?" She asked._

_Millie giggled and jumped right into Tamora's arms. She glitched a little as she was hoisted into the air and into her mother's arms. Yes, as sad as it was, Mildred, Millie for short, was in fact a glitch. That was the only problem with having parent's from two totally different games. She was born with it though, unlike Vanellope. _

_Tamora folded the cruiser up and slung the bag like object over her shoulder. "Let's go find your father, okay?" _

_The young girl nodded and pointed over towards the Niceland apartment building. "I think that daddy's still working." Millie readjusted her position in her mother's arms and got more comfortable._

_"Alrighty then Gene. I'll see what I can do."_

_Millie's ears perked up at the sound of her father's unmistakable sweet southern accent. "Hi Daddy!" Millie said which gained the attention of Felix himself; making his smile only grow wider. "And how are my two dynamite gals doin' today?" Felix asked as he grew closer to the two. Tamora smiled and bent down, setting Millie on the ground only to watch her bolt right into Felix's arms.  
_

_Tamora then leaned in to give Felix a small kiss on the lips. "I'm good, how 'bout you Fix-It?"_

_Felix smiled and lifted Millie into his arms. He placed his hat on her head pulling it down to cover both of her blue eyes. "My day was the usual. And now I get to spend the rest of the evenin' with you two." Felix pecked his daughter on the cheek and started to walk back to their home. When they got there, they had spent some time together and then it was Millie's bedtime. _

_Millie awoke at eleven P.M. to the sounds of her parents whispers coming from the other room a few rooms down the hall upstairs. Assuming that nothing was wrong, Millie fell back into a deep sleep._

_Felix was sitting on his and Tamora's bed trying to calm his panicked wife down. "Tammy, nothing bad's going to happen to you, me and especially not Millie. I can promise you that Brad will NOT do anything to hurt our family."_

_Tamora sighed and sat down next to him. He reached for her hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. She only chuckled to herself. "You know," She started out; voice soft. "This was the same exact position that we where in on our wedding night. Eight years ago."_

_Felix smiled and looked up at Tamora. A lot can happen in eight years. Only one year after marriage they had Millie. Their sweet, adorable little Mildred Fix-It. They don't know how they came up with the name. It just sounded nice to them. But they defiantly did NOT regret the decision at ALL. Millie was the absolute most amazing thing in all of game-dom._

_Though a lot had happened over the past eight years, the love that the couple shared only grew stronger than imaginable. All of their love and lust for each other never skipped a beat. On nights when the Fix-Its were totally sure that Millie was sound asleep, they would make love. That also only grew stronger and more passionate. _

_Not only mental and emotional traits changed for the better and or for the worse, but physical appearances to. Though Felix and Tamora's physical apperance didn't change all that much, they did look a bit different. Not so much as Tamora, but Felix now had a lighter shade of brown hair. Not so much as blonde, but more of a grayish brown color. He also had more mature features to his face if you looked close enough. _

_None of that mattered though. _

_"You know," Tamora purred into Felix's ear making the small handyman lean in closer to her. "What?" He mumbled. Tamora smirked. "Millie's dead asleep. And since she's a heavy sleeper, I was thinkin'..." She trailed off. Felix got up and shut the bedroom door all the way. He then climbed back onto the bed with his blonde beauty and lightly shoved Tamora onto the dark blue sheets. He started to kiss her passionately and let his tongue gradually slide into his wife's mouth. _

_The next day was just like any other day at Litwak's arcade. A lot of kids and a lot of quarters. The day seemed to be like any normal day. That was until the arcade closed..._

Felix was in pure shock. Why would Tanner give Millie a back story were him and Tamora were the parents? And why would she choose to have Millie be born in two thousand and thirteen? And then she made it to were it takes place mostly in two thousand and nineteen.

He peered up at his wife who was in just as much disbelief and shock as he was himself. Millie was breathing heavily as tears started to stream down her face. Poor Millie.

"Well Mildred," Brad started off as he stepped closer to Millie. Felix felt his face begin to grow red in a matter of milliseconds. "Why don't you finish your story? For our guests." He spat angrily. Millie reluctantly nodded and turned her attention back to Felix and Tamora.

_"Daddy?" A small voice was heard only but a few feet away from the handyman. Felix turned around to see his daughter standing all by herself. That wwas strange. Where could Tamora be? She didn't have any perimeter checks that needed to be done in Hero's Duty. Felix walked towards Millie and bent down to be level with her._

_"Sweetie, where's your mother?" He asked. Millie shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I thought that maybe she would be here with you."_

_Felix shook his head and grabbed Millie's hand giving it a small squeeze. "Well, let's go find her then." He gave Millie on more reassuring smile before leading her to that tram of Fix-It Felix Jr._

_Once the two arrived at Game Central Station, Felix had noticed that there was more characters occupying the station as usual. He looked down at his daughter and frowned slightly when he saw her worried expression. Felix lifted Millie into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Mil. Mommy's probably still workin'." _

_Millie smiled and wrapped her arms around Felix's neck. "Okay Daddy."_

_They reached the entrance to Hero's Duty but found no trace of Tamora anywhere. Felix saw the surge protector and stopped him. "Hey surge?" He asked. Surge turned around to examine who had called his name. Upon realizing that it was Felix and Millie, he properly greeted them. "Hello Mr. Fix-It. What can I do for you and miss Millie today?"_

_Felix readjusted Millie's weight in his arms and spoke. "I was wondering if Tamora had left her game yet. Has she?"_

_Surge shook his head. But before he had the chance to talk, an alarm was heard throughout the arcade. Felix looked around and felt Millie tense up in his arms. Looking down at the seven year old, he saw her start to glitch. "Shh... Millie, it's fine." He soothed as he rubbed her hair softly. He then turned back to Surge. "What's happening?"_

_"I don't know. I think that there was a breach in one of the games."_

_Just then all of the soldiers from Hero's Duty came piling out of the game. Kohut stopped right when he saw Felix and bent down. "Kohut, what's going on?" Felix saw the look on Kohut's face and shook his head slightly. "Fix-It, Sarge, she-"_

_"Stay here with Millie. Don't let her out of your sight. I'll be right back."_

_Kohut took Millie and stood up. Millie looked up at her favorite soldier and cocked her head. "Where's daddy goin'?" She asked. Kohut only held her tighter. "He has to go get your mother. Don't worry Millie."_

_Kohut was one of the only soldiers on Hero's Duty that truly understood why Millie had to be kept safe. So he did what Felix said and stayed put because he knew that if he let the young girl go, he'd be in HUGE trouble._

"Millie..." Felix trailed off. Tamora still wouldn't let Felix out of her strong grasp. Millie only looked up at them and glitched a little in sadness.

Brad only scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well Mildred. I don't recall that being the end of your story. Go on, continue." So Millie did continue; trying to hold in her emotions.

_Felix pulled out the pistol that he always kept in his work belt, even during hours, and pointed it straight in front of him as he began the slow walk into the beginning stage of Hero's Duty. He didn't see Tamora anywhere in sight but he knew that she was around here somewhere. He then began to sprint towards the barracks which was where Tamora's office was. _

_Felix had figured that she might be filing out paper work so he slowly opened the office door. The lights were dim and there still was no sign of Tamora. He sighed as frustration started to get the best of him. "Tamora?" He called out. Waiting for the response that he never got, he walked out of Hero's Duty and back into Game Central Station. _

_"Kohut, Tamora wasn't in there. I checked almost everywhere but no sign of her."_

_Kohut placed Millie on the ground and stood up to full height once more. "I really don't know where she could be Fix-It." He said. Millie jumped into Felix's arms and glitched a little in the process. "Daddy? Is Mommy gonna be okay?"_

_Felix sighed and kissed his daughters forehead. "Millie, don't worry. Mommy can handle any problem by herself. She'll be fine."_

* * *

**And that concludes part 2 of 3. ****Though three will _not _be the last chapter. There are still, like, 5 or 6 chapters at most so keep reading. ****Is anyone shocked at the fact that Tanner made Felix and Tamora Millie's parents, or did you suspect that :P Also, the next chapter will revile what the picture was and more of Millie's tragic back story. And to answer the question of why I made the others stories so sad, I felt that if none of that happened, then they wouldn't have met the way they did. **

**I know that this is probably gettin' REALLY OLD but remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you might/DO have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 11: Millie's Broken Back Story (part 3)**

Millie sobbed into her hands at the memory and horror of what came next. Brad rolled his eyes and walked over to Millie. She flinched when he roughly grabbed her by the back of her flannel and lunged her into the ground.

That was when Felix finally snapped. "YOU SON OF A-" He screamed as he tried his hardest to wiggle his way out of Tamora's grasp. He was cut off by Tamora as she placed a hand over his mouth. She knew that he was about to go off the deep end. But she really didn't know that he even knew those words with being the type of person that he is. Millie snapped her head up from the ground and glitched.

"Shut up you brat. Now let your bratty little daughter finish."

Millie took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was the hardest part of the story.

_Tamora screamed as loud as she could, hoping that Felix would here. Throughout their years of marriage, Felix and Tamora had created a certain type of bond that aloud them to know what the other was feeling and or thinking. Felix took a small breath and concentrated. "Oh Tammy Jean... where are you baby?" He whispered to himself. _

_"AH!" He yelped as he clenched his chest. Felix fell to the floor on his knees and gritted his teeth. "DADDY!" Millie screamed as she rushed over to her father. Felix looked up and saw his daughter looking scared as ever. Poor thing._

_He grabbed her and yanked her into a fierce embrace. "Millie, listen to me. Mommy's gone. I need you to find her. Can you do that sweetie?"_

_Millie nodded and kissed her fathers cheek. "Daddy, I love you." This made Felix smile faintly. "I love you to baby girl. Now go find mommy." With one final hug, Millie dashed out of the house and went to search for her mother._

_Tamora heard small footsteps approaching the closet in her office. She stopped screaming and felt her heart start to speed up. Suddenly, the door creaked open and there stood her Millie looking as scared as ever. Her eyes widened. _

_"MILLIE!" _

_Millie ran over to her mother and threw both of her small arms around Tamora's neck. "MOMMY!" Millie cried out. "Daddy's been worried SICK 'bout you!" _

_Tamora laughed. So Felix has been trying to find her. And now here was her seven year old daughter. "Millie, where's Daddy?" __The two left Hero's Duty and bolted into Fix-It Felix Jr._

_Waiting at the entrance of the game was Felix. Millie let her parents have their little moment._

_"Tammy..." Felix whispered as Tamora walked closer to him. She then dropped to her knees and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "Baby..." Tamora mumbled against Felix's lips. "Baby, where-where WERE you!?" Felix asked. "In the closet. In my office." _

_Felix pulled her close and thought for a moment. _

_"Brad..."_

"I-I can't do this." Millie sobbed. Brad mocked Millie as she started to cry then snarled. "FINISH! I want to see the look on the brats pathetic little face when he hears what happened."

"Why the heck are you doing this Brad?"

The three turned to see Tamora with her head bowed. She still had Felix firmly in her grasp though. Brad chuckled and took a small step forward but he still was a good ten feet away. "Why don't you let your daughter finish?"

Felix's head snapped up. He let out a growl and glared at Brad. "Don't you DARE talk-"

"Shut up!" Brad yelled. Millie sobbed some more and finished telling her horrible back story.

_"Mommy? Who's that?" Millie asked pointing towards a man in armor standing only a few feet away from the Fix-Its. Tamora glared at the man. "Felix, take Millie home." She spoke with a deadly whisper; eyes never breaking contact with the monster of a man that she was supposed to love but killed instead. Felix's eyes widened. "NO! Tammy, you can't!"_

_Brad smirked evilly. "Oh Tamora, how nice to see you."_

_Tamora grabbed Millie and pulled her into a tight hug. Millie started to cry. Little did she know that everyone that she knew, whether it be close friends or relatives that she had come to know and love, were all dead. Dead because of the man that stood right in front of them._

_Millie was scared. More than scared. The poor seven year old was terrified. _

_"I already started the process of deleting your code, Tamora. Say your goodbyes while you can."_

_Felix felt his heart sink. He then lunged at Brad letting out a fierce cry which was only to be stopped when Tamora yanked him into her arms._

_ "Felix, baby, I love you so much. Don't forget that." Felix was having a hard time making eye contact. "Baby... look-look at me."  
_

_She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Tam, I love you." Felix's voice came out sounding chocked. They kissed one last time. Tamora was the one to break it apart. But before she could stand, Millie gripped Tamora as hard as she could. Tamora hugged her daughter back as her pixels started to fade away._

_Millie held on for dear life to the women as she started to be forced away from her tiny grasp. "NO!" Millie's screams echoed through the other mans ears as tears formed in the deep blue eyes of the girl. No one could save the women who meant the most to her and when she finally disappeared, all Millie could do was cry and scream the women's name._

_Nothing happened._

_Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It was gone. _

_During that time, Brad had somehow disappeared into the dark surroundings of Fix-It Felix Jr. Millie clung to her father and started to cry uncontrollably What else was there for a tiny seven year old to do? Especially when they lose their mother._

_Felix lifted his daughter into his arms and ran as fast as he could to Game Central Station. He first stopped by their house and grabbed a huge black book and a picture from his dresser._

_Once they got to Game Central Station, Felix set Millie on the ground. He then held the black book out in front of himself and made sure that Millie was paying close attention to him._

_"Millie, what ever you do, do NOT get rid of this book! Do you understand me?"_

_Millie only nodded and took the heavy book into her hands as she watched the man pull a piece of paper out of his right pocket. "Open the book." The man said. Millie did as she was told and watched as the man shoved the book right into her chest and kissed her forehead. "I love you... now go..."_

_All Millie did was blink tears from her eyes. "B-but-" She glitched. "I said GO MILLIE!"_

_The young girl hopped onto the large train and waited for it to leave Litwak's. Game Central Station was a wasteland, barren. Nothing was occupying it... Nothing. _

_With one final tight hug, Millie looked into her fathers eyes for one last time. "I love you daddy."_

_Felix smiled and kissed her cheek. Before she left, he said his final words to her. _

"Mildred Fix-It. You'll always be my baby girl. I want you to be safe..." Millie paused for a moment before she repeated what her father had told her right as he was about to die. "...I love you..."

Millie finally let the tears flow down her cheek as she finished.

Tamora and Felix both had tears streaming down their faces as well. "Why would Tanner give you that kind of back story?" Tamora asked. Millie wiped some of the still moist tears from her face. "She made me at the time her parents died..."

It all finally made sense. Tanner was trying to relieve stress. So when she found out that she could make a back story for her avatar on her computer, she could make it as horrible as possible. Tanner didn't mean to make Millie's life miserable, but in the process, she did.

"I somehow escaped from Mildred's back story and decided to make the brat's life even more miserable that it already was. Face it Tamora, both your husband _and_ daughter are a bunch of whiny, bratty, little-"

"Don't you DARE talk to MY daughter that way!"

Brad then decided to taunt the handyman. "Oh! What are you going to do about it, FELIX?"

Felix pulled his own gun out of his tool belt and aimed it right at Brad. "THIS!" He exclaimed. Brad let out an ear piercing shriek of pain as the bullet went right through his chest. His pixels started to dissipate until he was no longer there.

Brad was finally dead.

Felix's breathing had gotten heavy as he lowered the gun. Smoke covered a vast majority of the room. Felix glanced back at his wife who was staring off into the direction that Millie was in.

Millie was left a glitching mess as the other three fought. She blacked out once she heard the sound of a gunshot being fired. Millie had thought that she had been hit with the bullet. But was more than ecstatic to find out that she wasn't.

Tamora and Felix ran over to Millie and dropped to their knees. Felix pulled a limp Millie into his arms and held her close.

The seven year old's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw made her normal grin appear.

Felix laughed triumphantly and fiercely hugged the young girl.

"Millie..." He whispered. Millie stopped crying and burst out into laughter when Tamora swept the two into her arms and held them close. "Mil." Tamora said. Millie looked up at Tamora and smiled. Tamora kissed her head and laughed. "I love you."

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Millie squealed as she wrapped one arm around Tamora's middle and one around Felix's neck. "Wait, does this mean that I have a _real _mommy and daddy now?"

Tamora rolled her eyes. "No, it means that we are just gonna leave our own daughter here and never come back."

Millie glared at Tamora. She only ruffled the girls still perfect brown pig tailed hair as she held Felix and Millie closer. Felix then remembered something. The only reason this whole thing started was because he and Tamora were on their-

"Oh my land! Tammy, I forgot that we are still on our honeymoon!"

Tamora froze and slowly started to look down at Felix. "What do you think Ralph and Vanellope will say when they hear 'bout this?"

* * *

**AW! :3 Only a couple of chapters to go! And for those of you who want another 'M' rated chapter... DO NOT WORRY! It'll come soon ;) I will also try and do one for Max and Tanner. But in the meantime, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVERYONE! Alright. So I think that most of you will like this chapter... A LOT because it actually has Ralph and Vanellope in it. And just so you know, Millie was best friends with Vanellope in her back story X3 And here's chapt. 12!**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 12: Meet Millie Fix-It**

"I can't BELIEVE IT! I'm going home!" Millie exclaimed.

Felix smiled up at his wife who obviously seemed worried. "You okay Tammy?" He asked; taking her hand in his. Tamora nodded only once before finally glancing down at her husband. "Yeah, I'm fine. I only hope that the pip-squeak can get out."

"Oh my land, she's a glitch. I almost forgot."

Millie of course knew that glitches couldn't leave their games, but she had already gotten out of her game in her back story.

They were walking back to where they met the first time. Millie took one final look around and readjusted the heavy backpack that was tightly succored on her back. She was lucky enough that everything fit in her backpack.

"WAIT!" Millie yelled causing the Fix-Its to halt. She dropped her backpack and ran to another secret room.

"Mil, what're you doing now?" Felix asked his daughter. Millie typed in one last code that made her log off of Tanner's computer.

Tanner heard a beep coming from her laptop as she carefully slipped out of bed as to not wake her still sleeping boyfriend. She blushed faintly at the realization that she still had no clothes on, due to their rough and tumble love session only last night, and quickly sprinted over to her and Max's closet. She pulled out one of his night shirts and slipped it over her head. She was lucky that Max's night shirts were bigger than he was.

Walking over to her computer, she turned the monitor on and saw Millie standing there with a sly smirk. "You have fun with your _lover_?"

Tanner rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "You know that answer Millie. Hey, why do you have stuff packed up? You movin' or somethin'?" She asked. Millie glanced over at her parents who were standing there with both mouths agape in total and complete shock. The young girl motioned for them to come onto the screen.

"Tanner Collins, meet my parents!"

Tanner leaned back in her chair and looked impressed with her programmed avatar. "So, you actually found them."

Millie nodded and then frowned a little. "I guess this is goodbye then." She stated sadly. Tanner sighed and looked back at her boyfriend who was still passed out. He could never stay awake after sex even if he wanted to.

"I'll tell him you said bye. I'll miss you Millie."

"Well, maybe I can come visit. I am the only reason why your computer hasn't gotten a virus."

Tanner rolled her eyes and smiled. "Get outta here kid. See ya later." With one final wave Millie and her parents were off. "Millie, why didn't you tell us that you could talk to Tanner?" Felix asked incredulously. Millie shrugged sheepishly and looked up at him. "I dunno, I thought it wasn't _that_ important."

Once they arrived at the entrance of the laptop where they first met only one day ago, Millie took a deep breath and put one foot through the portal. Tamora smiled when she saw Millie's face light up with joy.

"I DID IT!" Millie exclaimed. Felix ran over to her and picked her up. "Yes you did! Now come on, we want you to meet a few people when we get home."

"Our home?"

Felix smiled warmly and kissed the top of his daughters head. "Our home."

"Hey look Ralphie!" Vanellope yelled as she pointed into the direction of The Fix-Its. Ralph stood up to his full height and peered over a candy cane branch. The one that Calhoun must have shot down.

"HEY BROTHER!" Ralph called out as he waved in the direction of Felix and Calhoun. "Wait a second." Ralph mummbled. He looked down at the nine year old president and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who that is?"

Vanellope assumed that Ralph was talking about the small girl in Felix's arms. "Not a clue."

"Hey guys!" Felix said as he adjusted the extra few pounds that he was carrying in his arms. Tamora chuckled when she saw the total clueless expressions on both Ralph and Vanellope's faces.

All she said was, "Long story." She ruffled Millie's hair and knelled down beside Felix. "And if you two are wondering who this little cutie is," She started as she lifted a giggling Millie into her arms. "She's mine and short-stacks daughter. Mildred, a.k.a Millie."

Vanellope's eyes widened at the same time Ralph's did. "B-but... _HOW_!?" Ralph asked in disbelief. "She was programmed by a teenage girl named Tanner Collins who's friends are almost exactly like the four of us." Felix briefly explained. "COOL!" Vanellope exclaimed. She was overjoyed to see that Felix and Calhoun actually had a daughter.

Millie giggled and glitched making Vanellope's eyes go wide with amazement. "She's a glitch to?"

Millie nodded and glitched out of her mother's arms. "YUP! It doesn't bother me though. I like it!"

Vanellope laughed and wrapped an arm around the slightly smaller girls shoulder. "Oh we're gonna get along _just fine_." Both girls laughed. Felix shook his head. "Van, you better not corrupt my daughter." He said with a fake stern tone. "Psh... I think I already did Pie-Boy." The nickname made Millie giggle as she glitched over to Ralph.

"HI!"

Ralph chuckled. "Hey kid. The names-"

"Wreck-It Ralph otherwise known as just Ralph. He is the villain of Fix-It Felix Jr. but even though he is labeled the bad guy during hours, he has proved that he really is NOT a bad guy by saving the arcade from being taken over by insects called Cy-Bugs which come from Hero's Duty."

Ralph nodded and grinned nervously as he glanced down at the tiny seven year old. "Uh... yeah. How did you-" Once again Millie cut him off. "I just do!"

Felix picked his daughter up again and kissed her cheek. "Yes you are. Now, why were you to waitin' here for us?"

Ralph glared at a snickering Vanellope and sighed. "Well, little miss president over here wanted to pull a prank on you two so we came-"

"WHAT!?" Tamora said. Ralph rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Sarge, we didn't do anything. _Anyw_ay..." Ralph continued. "We walked inside and saw that you guys weren't in there so we went looking for you two. We searched everywhere but then decided to take a break and wait for you guys."

Millie frowned and bowed her head. Felix noticed that Millie kind of looked like she was guilty. He put his head on his daughters and nuzzled her hair.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?"

Millie sighed. "I forgot that I was the reason why you and mommy had to pause your honeymoon."

Felix chuckled and hugged Millie. "Mil, me and mommy can always go some other time. And besides. I'm-" He paused for a moment as he looked up at Tamora who had bent down to be level with the two of them. Felix continued. "We, are more than happy that you 'paused' our honeymoon. Cause if you didn't, then we wouldn't be here right now."

Tamora only nodded and reached out for one of Millie's tiny hands. The seven year old smiled and looked at the other four. Ralph smiled and Vanellope put a thumbs up. "Welcome home, Millie!" She exclaimed.

Millie giggled and wrapped both of her arms around Felix's neck; resting her small head on his shoulder.

"Home..." She whispered to herself. She was finally home.

* * *

**Awww...That was sweet. Just so you guys know, next chapter will be rated 'M' towards the end. Yes, I know that I've been saying that for a few chapters now but I am finally doing it! So don't worry. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There will only be a few chapters left! This one is rated 'M' towards the end but it's nothing to graphic. Just the regular fluffiness (I hope) of Hero's Cuties! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 13: We're Home**

Felix opened the front door to his and Tamora's home. He set Millie down on the ground. The seven year old smiled inwardly and looked all around the all to familiar house. "I wonder..." Millie muttered to herself. Before Felix or Tamora even got the chance to say a word Millie bolted upstairs. They both looked at each other in confusion and followed Millie upstairs.

They heard Millie gasp as the young girl opened her room.

The room was decorated just like it was in her back story. The walls were covered from edge to edge with her posters and drawings. Her bed was a light shade of red with dark red covers. The only thing different was there was a small empty space on the wall that was the same size as the picture that she always carried with her.

How?

She looked on the glass desk. There sat a note plain as day. She opened the paper and read it aloud.

_Millie,_

_I told Maxy about how you left with your real parents. He wanted to say how much he's gonna miss you. Anyway, I kinda hacked a certain code on the internet, by the way thanks for leavin' me the cheat codes for every game console, and found the Fix-It Felix Jr. game from Litwaks arcade. So I decided on saving you the hassle of decorating your room and did it myself. _

_Love, Tanner_

_P.S. Try hanging that picture on the wall! I bet it would go perfect with everything!_

Smiling to herself, Millie took the picture out of her black book and hung it on the wall.

"You know," Tamora said as she picked Millie up and gazed at the picture. "I never asked you when that picture was taken."

Millie reached out and brushed her index finger across the photo. "We were getting ready for my eight birthday. It was taken only five days before..." She trailed off. Tamora kissed Millie's head and kept her gaze set on the picture.

It was a picture of Her, Felix and Millie. Tamora lifted both Felix and Millie into her arms, the two of them really didn't way all that much, and hugged them both. Felix had one arm wrapped behind Tamora's neck and his other was stretched out to hold Millie's hand. Millie was in a similar position as her father. The three looked as happy as ever.

Just then, Millie let out a long yawn and slowly glitched as her eyes started to droop shut. Tamora chuckled and set Millie on the ground. "Why don't you get ready for bed?"

Millie nodded as Tamora and Felix left the room so she could get changed.

Once she was done, Tamora opened the door and finally saw that Millie had taken her pigtails out and combed her hair. Surprisingly, the girl had the same styled hair as Tamora. Only Millie had her fathers colored hair with only one small blonde streak covering one of the girls deep blue eyes.

Felix helped his daughter into bed and sat next to her as she got adjusted. He ran a hand through the seven year old's short hair and kissed her forehead. Tamora sat next to Felix and draped a arm around his shoulder. Millie smiled and yawned again. And then she started to hum a song. Felix grinned at his daughter once he recognized the song.

Millie was humming Fireflies by Owl City. He knew that because that was the song that he sang, somehow _very_ well, to Tamora at the reception of their wedding. He had lead her outside on the balcony of Vanellope's castle and made sure that the songs melody was playing.

"How do you know that song?" Felix asked softly. Millie gave a tired smile and unconsciously reached out to grab Felix's hand. "You used to sing it every night before I went to bed. You told be that you sang it song to mommy on your weddin' night and that it reminded you of her every time ya sang it."

Felix chuckled and lightly brushed Millie's knuckles with his thumb tenderly. Right before Millie went to sleep, both Felix and Tamora simultaneously said goodnight to their daughter.

Before Felix left the room with his wife, he gave Millie one last loving look. "I love you baby girl." He then turned the light off and softly shut the door. Felix sighed and walked over to his and Tamora's room. He gradually let his hand slip off of the golden door knob and began the short distance to the other bedroom.

"Today was a long day, wasn't it honey?" Felix asked his wife. Tamora smirked and swept Felix up into her arms. She then pinned him to the bed and kissed down his neck. "Mhmm..." Was her response.

Felix felt his face grow hot when Tamora ripped his plain light blue shirt and ran her fingers down his well toned chest and stomach. "Tammy..." Felix moaned. Tamora acted like she didn't here a word he said and ripped her own shirt off; watching as it fall to the ground. Shifting their weight on the bed, Felix slipped both pairs of pants off of his and Tamora's bodies.

Pretty soon he was straddling Tamora's cloth-less hips once every article of clothing was hastily discarded and thrown onto the floor. He then slowly started to rock his hips in a gentle rhythm. Tamora gasped but soon melted under her husbands touch. And his hands were everywhere, running across her body.

"Tammy?" He rested his forehead on his wife's. Tamora's silvery blue eyes fluttered open and stared right into the big blue ones that were only inched apart from her own. She smiled warmly and grasped Felix's moving hips. "Yeah pint-size?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Tamora gasped as he hit a sensitive spot. She whimpered the slightest bit when he slowed down. Then, very slowly, she nodded. Felix smirked playfully. "How 'bout how amazing you are. Have I ever told you that?"

He had to stifle a giggle when he heard an adorable growl come from his wife. "Felix..." She groaned. He looked at her with a very cute innocent smile and tilted his head. "Yes baby?" Squinting her eyes, Tamora was about to say a smart-alec remark only to have it cut off by a gasp. Now she knew that he was trying to make her hit her climax first.

She did.

The both of them had made sure to be quiet because now, only a couple of rooms over, was their sleeping daughter.

Felix tightly shut his eyes as he finally hit his climax only mere seconds after Tamora had hit hers. He was always the more louder one out of the two when towards the end of the night. But tonight, he and his wife both very surprised, he stayed quiet. The only noise that was heard were moans that were suffocated by heated kisses and low groans.

They both took a minute to catch their breaths before Felix broke the silence with a barley audible whisper. "I love you, Tammy Jean." This made Tamora smile lovingly at her all to adorable husband. She then rolled to her side bringing Felix with her. She kissed nose before pulling the covers over them.

"I love you to."

Only hours later they awoke from a deep sleep to hear a loud whining noise come from Millie's room. Tamora put on a loose black t-shirt and baggy pajama pants. Felix slipped a white shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of dark blue pajama pants. They both ran to Millie's room and quietly opened the door.

Millie was tossing and turning like crazy. She was also glitching uncontrollably.

Felix ran to her bed and climbed on it. Tamora sat at the end of the bed while Felix was trying his hardest to wake his daughter. "Millie, come on sweetie. Wake up."

Millie gasped and bolted right up into a sitting position. The seven year old was panting heavily as she tried to control her glitching. Felix pulled a silently sobbing Millie into his arms and held her close. She looked at the end of her bed where her mother sat and then slowly looked up to see who was holding her.

"Daddy?"

Felix rubbed her arm and pulled her in tighter. "Shh... Millie, what happened?"

Millie started to tremble slightly. Tamora walked over and sat on the other side of Millie for comfort. Millie locked eyes with her mom before tightly shutting them. "Nightmare. Y-you didn't... I tried, b-but..."

Tamora pulled both Millie and Felix into a hug which effectively made Millie stop trembling. Her glitching subsided thankfully.

"It's okay, Mil." Felix's voice cracked the slightest bit as he spoke. "We're fine..." He paused to kiss his daughter on the nose. "We're home."

* * *

**Okay, I promise that next chapter will be more...Happy! But I just wanted to get all of the sad stuff out of the way. And yes, Ralph and Vanellope will be in the next few chapters. Especially Vanellope! Let's just say that two glitches can have a LOT of mischievous fun pulling pranks on the occupants of Game Central Station and any other game X3**

**Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you might and or DO have. They are greatly appreciated! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO! Okay, so I decided that there will only be one more chapter after this. But I will write short stories every now and again so if you liked this story then I hope that you will like those. I would also like it if you'd read my other story Hero's Cuties Yaoi Stories. If not then that's fine. Anyway, here's chapter 14!**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster**

**Chapter 14: Millie's New Life (part 1)**

Millie awoke the next morning to find herself in the arms of her parents. She yawned and glitched a little. Felix's eyes slowly opened as he looked down to see a pair of big silver blue eyes look up at him. "Well good morning little Missy."

Millie giggled when Tamora yawned and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Mornin' kiddo."

"Good mornin'!" Millie said happily. Tamora sighed. "Great, now there are two morning people in this house." She laughed when Millie huffed. "Whats wrong pip squeak?"

"I am _not _a morning person. I'm just a happy person."

Felix smiled and hugged his daughter. The silence in the room was broken when Millie's stomach growled. "Hmm, sounds like there's a Cy-Bug in my tummy." Both Tamora and Felix chuckled. "A Cy-Bug?" Tamora arched her eyebrow. Millie nodded. "I'm kinda hungry..." She looked up at her father who gave her a warm smile.

"Well, why don't we go get you somethin' to eat?"

Millie nodded hastily as her stomach growled again.

Millie was in the kitchen with her father helping him make breakfast when a knock was heard at the door. "Tammy! Honey, can you get that please?" Felix asked. "Sure thing short stack!" This made Millie snicker. "What's so funny, Mil?"

"You guys have the best names for each other."

"HELLO HAMMER-MAN!" Vanellope exclaimed. Felix smiled and respond without turning around. "Good morning Miss president." He greeted. Millie smiled at Vanellope and waved. "Hi!"

Vanellope ran over to Millie and tightly hugged the seven year old. "Hi Millie!" She exclaimed. Tamora rolled her eyes. "Isn't this great Wreck-It? An annoying nine year old glitch and an always happy seven year old glitch."

Ralph chuckled. "Great..." He drawled out as he looked down at the two young girls who crossed their arms. "Hey..." They said at the same time; both obviously annoyed. Felix walked over and bent down to kiss his daughters cheek. "Oh sweetheart, you know we love ya. But I might have to reconsider Miss Schweetz."

"Gee, thanks pie-boy."

Felix ruffled Vanellope's hair. "Oh you know I'm just kiddin' with ya Van."

"Daddy? I'm hungry."

Felix chuckled. "It's on the table sweetie." Both girls ran to the table and sat down right next to each other. "Just in case you didn't know, your dad makes the _best_ pancakes!" Vanellope exclaimed as she stuffed her mouth with the pancakes. Millie did the same. "OM-NOM-NOM!" She said loudly. Vanellope laughed and threw a pancake in the air, catching it with her mouth. Millie laughed so hard that she glitched a little.

"OH, I got the BEST IDEA!" The seven year old exclaimed. She through the pancake towards the wall and glitched over to it. She caught it in her mouth and ate it in mere seconds. Both girls paused for a second before literally fell on the ground holding their stomach's.

The three adults watched the two girls. "Amazing isn't it? How they only met yesterday and are now best friends." Ralph chuckled as he looked at the Fix-Its who had fond smiles on their faces. The girls were practically like sisters.

* * *

It's already been ten months since what Tamora and Felix called the whole Dynamite Disaster and they couldn't have been happier. Just one month ago they had tried to go on their honeymoon again and this time succeeded. And now it was October. Halloween to be exact. "Daddy, can you fix my helmet?" Millie asked. She was going as a soldier but her helmet was a bit to big for her head.

Felix chuckled. "Sure thing sweetie." He pulled out his golden hammer and tapped the helmet making it fit her head. "Thanks daddy!" She exclaimed happily. The doorbell rang. "OH! ITS VANELLOPE AND UNCLE RALPH! OPEN IT MOMMY. OPEN IT!"

Tamora chuckled and opened the front door. "BOO!" Vanellope popped out of no where and scared Tamora. Trying to catch her breath, Tamora glared at the girl. "Thanks for given me a heart attack you little cavity."

"HA! And I though that you weren't scared of anything Sarge."

Ralph rolled his eyes and stepped inside Felix and Tamora's house. "Sorry Tamora, you know how Van can be." Ralph apologized sheepishly. Tamora smirked and nudged Ralph's shoulder. "It's fine, junk-pile. As long as the girls are happy, right?"

"Wow Vanny! Your costumes AWESOME!" Millie exclaimed. Vanellope was wearing a white dress that was covered in fake blood. "Thanks! I'm a dead princess. Better than a real one. I love your costume Mil!"

Millie put a thumbs up and yelped as Tamora swept her into her arms and kissed her cheek. "She's a mini me."

Millie giggled and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you mommy." This made Tamora smile warmly. "Love you to kiddo. Now go have fun." She set Millie on the ground and the young girl bolted towards the door. She glitched over to Vanellope and grabbed her best friends hand. "HOLD ON!" Felix called out to the two girls.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Stay with uncle Ralph, no talkin' to any strangers, and-"

"BE SAFE! I know daddy! Love you guys BYE!"

Tamora snickered when the door was hastily slammed shut and the sounds of girls giggling filled the night air. She then saw the worried expression on her husbands face. She bent down to be level with him and kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry babe, she'll be fine. She's a smart kid."

Felix smiled and kissed Tamora's cheek. "I know she'll be fine. She's Millie Fix-It."

* * *

"WAKE UP DADDDDDYYYYY!" Millie whined as she jumped up and down on her father. "YOU TO MOMMY!"

"Okay pip-squeak we're up. We're up." Tamora groaned. She then saw Millie's face and realized that she had a huge grin plastered across her adorable face. "Why so happy?" Tamora asked.

Millie rolled her eyes and pointed outside. Even though Fix-It Felix Jr. never got any sun-light, it did get weather. And it was now snowing outside. "Well would you look at that." Felix smiled as he yawned and saw the snow gently fall. "Well, go get dressed girly." Tamora said as she lifted her daughter and set her on the ground.

"YAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Mod she's energetic."

* * *

"Awww..." All of the soldiers said as Millie hopped into Tamora's arms. "Sarge, you've got one adorable kid there." Kohut stated as he ruffled Millie's hair.

Tamora glared at him but turned into a smile when Millie looked up at her with huge eyes. "Yeah, I know. But the only downside is she turned you guys soft." She remarked. Millie pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's your fault for bringin' me in here mommy."

The soldiers laughed at the girls statement. "She's just like you, Sarge." One stated. Millie looked up and stuck her tongue out at Tamora. Tamora copied her and stuck her tongue out. They really weren't all that different.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter. The next will have a lot of short stories in it. And just for fun I might make another story or two about Millie's life in the arcade. I love her! Anyway, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you have. THANKS FOR READIN'! **

**P.S. - Remember to check out my other story Hero's Cuties Yaoi Stories!**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST CHAPTER! Oh my land this was SO fun to write. But don't worry this chapter will make you smile :D And thank you to all who Reviewed/Fallowed/Favorited this story XD You guys are awesome. And also thanks to every viewer! And now... Here is the last chapter (Millie's New Life (part 2) of Dynamite Disaster...**

**Also, I suggest that you pay close attention to the last short story in here :3**

* * *

**Dynamite Disaster **

**Chapter 15: Millie's New Life (part 2)**

Both young girls snickered as they tied the string to the cherry that Ralph had given them.

"You think he'll by it?" Millie asked. Vanellope gave her best friend a wicked grin and nodded. "Come on Mil! He's Pac-Man! That guy'll eat _ANYTHING_!" The nine year old exclaimed. Millie giggled and tightened the piece of string making sure that the cherry was succor and wouldn't get lost.

They then walked next to Pac-Man and nonchalantly dropped the cherry. The yellow circle opened it's mouth in gleefulness and started to float over to the cherry.

_WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! _The fast noise of Pac-Man coming after the cherry made the girls bust out into a fit of non-stop laughter.

Millie pulled the string and watched as Pac-Man came flying through Game Central Station. He put on what Millie and Vanellope believed to be an angry face as he tried to eat the cherry.

"Now this," Millie said as she tried to control her laughter. "This is-is how to spend a _GOOD _Saturday in the arcade!"

* * *

"AWWWW, HE'S SO _CUTE_!"

Tamora laughed at her seven year old daughters reaction to seeing the penguin. And she laughed even harder at Felix's reaction. "NO! Millie, are you _SURE_ that you want a _penguin_? Because there are some dogs right ov-"

"DADDYYYYY..." Millie whined.

"B-b-but. Millie! It's a _bird_!"

Rolling her eyes, Tamora pushed Felix's hat over his eyes. "Come one Fix-It. If the kid wants a penguin then let her have a penguin. Besides. It's not like she wants a-" She was cut off. "Don't you _dare_ say that word Tammy Jean. And it is kinda like a..." He trailed off only to have Millie bluntly shout the awful word.

"DUCK!"

Felix glared at his daughter before sighing. He just couldn't say no to his baby girl. "Do you _really_ want this penguin?" He asked with a sigh. Millie nodded viciously and pulled the penguin into her arms.

"Pwetty _pweety pweasseee daddy..._"

Felix tried to look away from his daughters big blue eyes. He had to bite his gloved knuckles as he strained himself from what he was about to say. Glancing back at the tiny pig tailed brunette, he groaned and bit down on his knuckled harder as her silvery blue eyes got wider and she stuck her bottom lip out.

He finally cracked when Millie's lip started to quiver and she glitched slowly but sadly.

"Ohh..._fine_!" He exclaimed defeated. Millie's eyes widened in joy as she fist pumped the air and squeezed the happy and adorable penguin. "Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I'm gonna call him...Hmm..." The girl seemed to be lost in thought as she stared into the white penguin with a black tummy's dark blue eyes.

"OH!" Millie exclaimed as she finally came up with a name. "PENGIL!"

Tamora busted out laughing. Felix snickered as he looked at his daughter quizzically. "Pengil?"

The girl nodded and proudly walked out of the store with a huge smile on her face. Felix sighed and paid for the penguin. He then shook his head. "I can't believe that the girl wanted a penguin. Out of everything here...a penguin...named Pengil."

* * *

"NO PENGIL! Shoo!" Tamora grabbed the squeaking penguin and shoved it out of Millie's room. Millie wasn't feeling well and the penguin wouldn't leave the poor girl alone.

"Alright kiddo, you feel any better?"

Millie shook her head while letting out a violent cough. Tamora winced and walked back over to Millie. Her face was boiling hot and her button nose was red. Her silvery blue eyes were puffy and she couldn't stop coughing or throwing up.

Tamora smoothed Millie's hair and kissed the girls head. "Poor kid. You want anything?"

Once again Millie shook her head and pulled the covers back over her shoulders. Tamora had heard someone knock on the door to Millie's room and softly said, "Come in."

Felix entered the room with a worried expression plastered on his face. Tamora sighed and let her gaze fall back onto their daughter. Millie reopened her eyes and looked at her father as he inched closer to the bed. "How are ya feelin' sweetie?" He asked. Millie coughed which was enough to tell him that she really wasn't all that better.

Suddenly, the three heard a squeak come from Millie's door and saw Pengil standing there with his chubby head tilted slightly. Millie smiled and sat up in bed. Since she couldn't talk, she patted the empty space next to her and waited as Pengil waddled over to her and struggled to get onto the bed. Felix chuckled and helped the penguin up on the bed.

Pengil scampered towards Millie and squeaked. Millie smiled and tightly hugged the penguin. This made Felix smile. "I guess he's not that bad after all."

Tamora smirked and nudged Felix. "And you said you hated him."

Felix quickly put his hands up to quiet Tamora but he was already to late. Millie gasped and glared at Felix right along with Pengil. Felix sighed and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Oh sweetie, don't worry. He's...Okay."

Millie giggled and petted Pengil. "Yup..." She said as her voice cracked a little.

* * *

"Tammy, we just got the girl a _penguin_! How can we possible tell her that she's gonna be a _sister_?"

Yes, Tamora was pregnant with what was technically her first child. Not counting Millie because she was programmed. "I know Fix-It. But if we don't tell her now then how do you think that she'll deal with it at the last minute?"

Felix sighed and smirked. "I guess all those nights alone paid off, huh?" He asked teasingly. Tamora blushed the slightest bit and shoved Felix.

"Hey Mil?" Felix called to his permanent, until further moment, seven year old daughter. "YEAH?" She asked from her room upstairs. Felix walked over to the staircase and called to her once more. "Can you come down here, darlin'? Me and your mom need to talk to ya!" There was a pause before Felix continued. "Don't worry, your not in trouble!"

He chuckled when he heard shuffling coming from the stairs as his daughter collided into him. "Whoopsie... sorry daddy." Millie apologized sheepishly. Felix smiled and lead her into the kitchen. "Its fine sweetie. Just go wait at the table for your mom."

Millie nodded and bolted over to the long kitchen table.

Moments later Tamora appeared and sat on one side of Millie with Felix on the other. "Whats wrong?" Millie asked innocently. Tamora smiled and grabbed her hand. "I wanted to tell you but your dad wouldn't let me."

Millie giggled when Felix huffed and stuck his tongue out at Tamora.

"Anyway," Tamora continued. "We wanted to know how you would fell if you were a big sister."

It took Millie a minute before what her mother just said to register. Once it did the girls face lit up in pure joy as she glitched excitedly. "I'M GONNA BE A SISTER! I'M GONNA BE A SISTER!" She repeated over and over again.

Felix and Tamora laughed and looked at their daughter. "Now, we only know that it's gonna be a couple of months before you actually _become_ a sister so don't get to overwhelmed sweetie."

Millie only squealed with pure joy as she bolted for the door.

"Where do ya think you are goin' kiddo?" Tamora asked with a small chuckle. Millie only threw the door open and glitched.

"TO GO TELL VAN THAT I'M GONNA BE A _SISTER_. DOI!"

And with that the seven year old was gone. Felix sighed and glanced at his wife. "Maybe we should have mentioned not to tell anyone..."

* * *

**Welp! There's the *sniffle* l-last..._chapter_! **

***FIVE MINUTES LATER***

**Okay, i'm fine. *blows nose in tissue* Anyway, I will make another story that deals with the other child. That'll be FUN! XD Two of their kids runnin' around Game Central Station. That would be great X3 **

**Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. Let me say that THEY DO HELP A LOT! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
